


Reclamation

by Erossennin



Category: Fables - Willingham, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Authority, The Planetary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erossennin/pseuds/Erossennin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the Spirit of the Century? Because, you see after Jenny Sparks came Jenny Quantum... but what happened after to Earth to become this shit?</p><p>These ramblings and musings and personal theories about what the hell is going on at Shingeki no Kyojin. I did crossover with some interesting characters from other media is just to make the unraveling of things more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It is a really bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin is a manga created by Isayama Hajime  
> Jennifer Sparks (The Authority), The Baterist (The Planetary) are characters created by Warren Ellis (Mark Millar after #12)  
> Lord Fanny (The Invisibles) is a character created by Grant Morrison.  
> Wolf Cubs (Fables) are characters created by Bill Willigham

\- Hey prettie! That's a dangerous place to sleep, y'know.

And that's how she woke up: looking at the face of a very nasty and filthy man. Ops, I forgot to mention his fellows. Who were just about to rape her if you are interested.

\- Figures – the blond woman talked to herself – When I think it is over, then something throws me up down, back and fro, like I am a damned old rag.

\- Hey, bitch – the thug got angry – I am talkin' t'you!

Twelve seconds latter, they are unable to talk for the rest of the evening.

And the woman would later wonder how she did that.

 

 

\- News – Lord said while he typed the table – Another player entered the game.

A haughty woman answered irritated: - I pretty much appreciated if you stopped doing it.

\- What? - the man replied – Should I stop to give news to Your Majest, my Queen?

\- No – she answered – stop typing at the table. Also that is not my title. So, what do you know?

He didn't stop his mannerism: - She kicked five assholes. And it seems she is a bit electric about the matter.

The woman was in silent thought for a moment: - I wonder... Does the pattern makes sense?

\- Who knows? - the boy shrugged – as much as I can see, there is no pattern.

\- Do you know where is she? - "Queen" asked – Too far?

\- Yep. - Lord answered – At least two days on horse. Those crazy kiddos who kills giants are on the way.

A shadow covered her eyes: - Damn! Too much for our luck to be unnoticed until now.

 

 

“What was her first rule, after calling names in Mars? 

Oh yeah! Do not do anything stupid.

Unfortunately, like Dr. Who said in season 6 (I guess), good man does not take orders. Well I guess I am bad girl then.”

To lightning bolt those felons was a really bad idea. She was pretty sure now this world does not have any super guys around. And now because of her performance, word that there is a witch on the town spread out like plague.

And heavy lightning without a storm on a black pitch night is something eve.ry.bod.y would notice.

Worse yet if it happened underground.

She had to blend. The problem: never ever she used something other than trousers in her life.

Even in her blood-damned wedding. (do not ask about her honeymoon... oh well, by now you all figured out it is bad idea to ask about her ex-husband)

But she quickly noticed women in trousers were from military. Civilian women wear dresses like maids from Middle Age or Renaissance. Sure she was a military person, but right now, she did not want to draw attention.

“I can almost see Angie and Shen laughing off their lungs if I said then I messed up because I did not want to wear a bloody dress”.

Sure the boys would do the same. But it was easier to knock them out cold.

Later. Right now, it struck her about the Humanity's condition.

At first, she thought she went back on time. “Probably I will bump on someone like Jenny Revolution or Jenny Inquisition”. No electricity so they were using candles once again.

That was strange. Because you see, when she struck those morons, she was not tired at all... and God knows how was a pain when she did the same trick on non-electrical environments before.

That was the first thing she thought odd.

But then she saw the military's in action.

No electricity, welcome back candles... and they have the technology for cryogenics?

Don't be fooled, boys and girls. To have that amount of gas in those tiny cylinders, it is only possible if the gas is not gas anymore. If it is liquid.

PV = nRT. Ideal gas law. 

Those goddamn nuns hammered it on her brains, when she was stuck in that blasted school at Vienna.

If you want 1 mol of gas in less than 22.4 liters, you have to press it on, baby. And take out the heat while you do it. Unless, of course, you are very fond of *kabum!* on your face (hips in this case).

Then uncle Einstein came to her rescue getting her out of that shit. Also he explained that damned law, instead of just hammering it on her brain.

Whatever... the point is; if you put so much gas in those lunchboxes, it had to be a very strong box to hold above one thousand ton of pressure...

It must be liquid. But the way, that is possible only if the lunchboxes were Dewars, and they had cryogenics.

So it puzzled her how did they manage to have liquid gas. Because she did not see any power plant.

But it helped her to concluded she was not in the past.

She was either in the future or in another parallel Earth.

OK, the boys and the girls did not behave themselves while she was gone. What is the matter with these people? You go out to fight and to kill God, and when you come back they messed everything out again? [1] (see notes below when you see number in brackets)

“So far I do not bump onto another Lorenzo, I will consider myself lucky” she thought about her ex-husband from Sliding Albion.

That is Jenny Sparks for you. Extraordinary woman who dared to assemble The Authority. You can throw her at the middle of a war, and yet she manage to right up everything.

 

 

A bad day. Ever since he knew Erwin, he knew his old friend would be problem.

But it was supposed to decrease as years passed by, right? Most men look for problem at young age, settling down afterward. Maria and the children were his pride and joy. Only an idiot like Erwin would choose Titans over the woman he love.

Over a corner an old woman was singing:

“I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.   
My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off.*   
I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.   
My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything.~

He never heard that song. Weird woman.

Turning a corner, he ordered half of his squad to take the right wing, putting Eibringer to take the lead.

There was a ruckus on the underground. Some citizens reported a frightening thunderstorm coming out of it.

But by now, all military knew it could be also a Titan Shifter transformation.

Commander Pixes himself showed up (although not in the military attire as usual). Erwin too. Nile eyed his old friend suspiciously “do you know what is going on?” 

Erwin did not give heed for his staring. Fuck bastard. Even if he does not know anything, he does not seem clueless like him.

Pixes told him to take the left and right wing, while the Survey Corps and Riko's squad would both take the charge straight on.

But as far as he could see, there was no titan sight. After all, there must be a limit of how many intelligent titans were running wild around. After that Female Titan rampaged inside Sina' it was most unlikely...

Then his right eye caught a lighting. It seemed at Erwin's squad rear. Most likely Riko's squad ran onto it.

\- Damn it! - Nile swear silently and commanded his squad to follow him.

 

 

“It is not my luck year” Riko Brenzka thought herself.

First, they had to bodyguard Eren when the cadet helped to seal Wall Rose. She lost many friends that day. Then Female Titan showed off, and again Garrison and Military had hard losses. She lost many comrades that day too.

And now this “witch” - the citizens were screaming about - was running from them.

Whoever it was, it was cloaked. Not a proper cloak, but rather a bed sheet. She (or he) was on foot, so it was mostly unlikely it was from Military (or not... perhaps the person was on foot to fool them?)

And even in foot, that person was really a pain in the ass. She appeared and disappeared like a ghost. And sometimes, when the woman ran onto one of her subordinates, they were knocked out cold.

At least, there were no casualties. They were hurt, but not killed. Let's hope this continue unchanged.

But here and there, she saw signs of her passing. Another soldier fainted. That one is dozing like he is sleeping. Those two seemed almost they crashed on each other and got mutually knocked out.

Until there were no more thread to follow. She met another squad and all of them were full awake.

Their target – who seemed to walk in thin air – disappeared in thin air as well.

 

 

It came to her when she turned the last corner.

Stop running. Trash this stupid sheet. Wear that stupid dress she picked up back then.

And crouch down, like she was an a scared woman who happened to see a monster.

The soldiers passed straight through her. She didn't raise her head. Her curiosity was not enough to risk another headache. God, she needed a drink.

After. Now focus on running and screaming like a terrified woman.

She needed to have a proper supper too. It would not help at all starving to death here.

 

 

Thank God, whenever place or time, pubs were all the same.

And if you happened to be a woman with certain charms, at least free booze was guaranteed. And God knows how much she needed one drink by now.

OK... it was not a good idea to drink on an empty stomach basis. But until now, she did not figure out how to make money enough to buy a proper meal.

If she was luck, an old papa would not only buy her a drink, but some snacks as well.

Usually, she would not resort for such low tricks. Before walking up here, she had no fun at all too... as the last thing she remember she was writing his fucking diary, instead of getting sex with some handsome or drinking or tasting a new drug, just twelve hours before her final day.

Well, that was supposed to happen. For now, why she was here for God's sake?

A lot of military on the pub as well. She had a lot of them of course. After all, they were chasing her until a hour ago. But after the first idiots, she managed to conceal her persona. A bit amateur to wear a bed sheet at first, but it did the early job to conceal her identity. And going "normal" after that made the second trick. The overall impromptu schem did work.

Now they were looking for a “witch”, and people usually visualize witches like old hags with brooms. Not a babe like herself.

She was tired like hell. She was able to handle electricity, even if there was no electrical facility as far as she saw. That was strange, but after some time, she was very tired. What the soldiers thought as disappear trick it was in fact she took on her electrical shape, running through their bodies at safe limits in order to not harm them. Enough to knock out, because she manage to put high voltage but her lowest current.

And she felt she received some unknown help all the way. Because as Jenny was tiring at splendid high rate, sooner or later she would do a mistake and be captured. But that did not happen, at two or three critical times.

But that is something to think after. Right now, she spotted a lonely guy at the balcony. He was bald, and did not wear a military outfit. Although he seemed tired, he was handsome for Jenny standards, and most likely she could have a pleasant chat with him.

\- What a day! - she sighed loudly for him to hear – Although it seems you too had a hard day, champ.

She smiled directly at him, and that baffled the man.

Because, you see... he is a man reaching his sixties. Completely bald. And a lot of wrinkles due to his heavy responsibilities.

Most people know him as Commander Pixes. And if he was not wearing his standard outfit, it is because he was attending personal issues when Jenny happened. He did not change his clothes at the crises, but managed to quickly dispatch orders for Erwin and Nile. After that, he ran like a demon when they seemed to close by their target. Only to just find his subordinate, Riko Brenzka dumbfound reporting she-they had lost it.

Obviously for you reader, he was not aware the woman standing before him was the today's target.

And neither Jennifer Sparks had a clue this man was the commander that gave her a pain in her ass.

For now, she was just sympathetic to a guy with a bad day like her.

\- Sorry, young lady – Pixes answered politety – I thought you just talked to me.

Jennifer looked over his shoulder: - I thought that too, because I see nobody at your back, pal... and the barman is busy at my back with those boys, so I guess I was not talking to him.

Pixes smiled: - I see... it is nice for a young and beautiful lady to grant some attention for an old man like me, you see.

Jennifer laughed: - I am not a little girl, pal. I am older than you think. Name is Jennifer. And yours?

\- Dot – he answered – Even so, you...

\- Nice to meet you, Dot. But instead of talking about age, how about you pay me a drink? - she replied – My boss dismissed me and did he pay me? Sorry, don't have cash now... as if anybody would sell a meal and accept my promise to pay them later. Geez, the nerve...

\- Sure – Pixes smiled back for the first time – We all have hard days.

\- Don't want to talk about it too much – Jennifer replied – I see you too had a bad day. Wanna talk about it, Dot?

Pixes sighed: - You can tell it was... but I do not want to talk about it either...

Jennifer smiled seeing her drink (and a sandwich) coming her way: - Let's cheers.

\- Hmmm? - Pixes was clueless – What for?

\- For this damned day to finally end – she replied – Tomorrow we'll start anew. And with a bit of luck, we can kick some asses too.

Dot giggled silently: - For a fine lady you sure have a way to talk.

She shrugged: - Well pal... I tried to be nice, and my reward was a sore ass. You?

\- I can relate – he answered – You do your best, and your reward is most likely more responsibilities. I wish I could talk about it with my wife.

\- You should – Jennifer replied and Pixes saw she was looking straight on his face, worry draw on her face.

\- Can not – he sighed – It will worry her unnecessarily.

He felt she was still facing him seriously: - She can take it. Otherwise, she would marry another guy.

Pixis froze a bit. Jennifer waited a moment for him to recover: - You see, she know her man. I mean, she did not marry you blindly, did she? That would be awkward, to marry a strange. So if she married you, it is because she can be your ally. And you too is her most reliable ally. People do not marry people they think are less than extraordinary. People marry because they think the other person is fantastic.

\- Even so, I can not tell her every hardship in my work – Pixes mumbled – Some information in my work are restricted and...

\- Come on, Dot! - Jennifer replied – You do not need to tell her all details, but you can ask her advice describing the general picture. For example, let's say your boss is a dick, and asked you to fire ten of your employees. You do not need to tell her all the names of the poor guys, but you can say about how unfair to dismiss ten good men under you. That you are at lose how to tell them. I am pretty sure your wife would give a good advice.

\- How can you say, er... Jennifer, isn't it? - Pixis retorted – You just know me, how can you say my wife would be able to do all that?

Jennifer sipped her beer: - And I am the drunk one, heh. You see yourself as a old geezer, right? Most old geezers are not nice and chivalrous when a women like me approaches them.

\- You sure? - Pixes smiled – My subordinate Anka is always complaining about my sexual harassment toward her.

\- Hah! - Jennifer laughed slapping her own thigh – She is naïve, isn't she? I bet she is a sweet girl too. Because sexual harassment is something offenders do not fell like saying it out aloud. That's what you do, right? Faking you are a perverted old man to everybody around you, isn't it?

\- T-that's right – Pixes agreed – How come you...?

\- Believe me, pal – she replied – Perverted old men does not brag themselves to everybody. Everybody thinks they are righteous and correct, and only at private they attack their preys. And they can attack on private, because the poor girls doesn't even suspect those sick bastards. And after the terrible deed, the poor victims do not denounce the bastards... because nobody would believe the victims.

She looked on her glass: - I was like that once. I trusted that goddamned Henry... fuck fuck fucking stupid girl I was.

\- Whatever – she continued – You say you are a bad guy, but you keep me far from you. Really bad guys do the opposite: they say they are good guys, so they could put their hands on naive girls.

\- Now who is being naïve? - Pixis smiled.

\- Everybody is naïve at something – she smiled back – But don't worry, I came to chat, to drink and perhaps for a good fuck if you don't mind.

Pixis gasped: - But I told you I am a married man.

\- So? - she replied – I doubt you can go home like that and out of blue you switch your ways towards your wife. I think you are handsome, and God knows I need a good fuck right now. No, I do not want to rob you from your wife. I was married once and that was enough headache for a lifetime, believe me. Let's say every time I met my ex-husband, he tries his hard to strangle me.

(Literaly, Jennifer thought to herself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] What else would you call something Big as a planet that began life's cycle on Earth? 
> 
> By the way, yes Jenny killed God. Don't be upset. He decided we were bad boys, and he should begin everything anew, starting to Apocalypse us in the process.


	2. Going in circles

*Sigh!*

\- That is the hundredth time you sighed, Lord! - the woman complained.

\- What did you expect? - he answered – After a week full of shit...

They were heading for the west city. Only Lord knew why and that made her a bit annoyed.

\- Say for yourself – she replied – I came here only three days ago.

\- AS I was saying – Lord continued – we arrived here just now, and I feel in my bones there is no time. I have a dreadful feeling that soon it will be too late.

The woman signaled to halt. Two soldiers crossed the street chatting.

\- I don't agree – she said – If so, then whatever made us come here was a pretty idiot to bring us at all. I suspect he have only enough time. And I feel that seven is the number we are looking for.

\- Why seven? - he asked – I mean, I know a lot about special numbers but sometimes they can misguide you.

\- Perhaps you are right – she agreed – and perhaps you are wrong. Let's work on the thought of seven of us.

\- So why did you agree going west – he asked – I mean, I thought you wanted to meet the electrical guy.

She sighed: - At the time we arrived there, whoever he or she is will be gone. Either captured by the locals or successfully hidden itself, it will be a waste of time. Your intuition is better than mine. You guessed before me about the Muse woman. And with you and her around, I feel my senses grew out a bit.

\- It was sheer luck – he stated – If she was too far for us, probably we would lose her like this guy now.

\- But not the next – she admonished – See, your guts tell us to go to west, as it told you to go the east now. Nothing happened there yet, so there is time.

\- And as we go together – Lord agreed – if we feel someone came after, we'll be able to split and search separately.

\- Exactly – she answered – now move your butt and ride your horse.

\- You see – he replied giggling – I “rode” a lot back home.

\- Do not want to know – she answered – too much information.

They trotted silently for a long time after. Nobody knew what expected them, and it would be good for them to keep their energies. Also, Lord had to make the proper preparations when they reached the gates.

For most times, civilians were not supposed to ride on horses. Horses are an expensive commodity for starters. Add that to only military, traders and physicians were allowed to travel on the countryside, unless you are a criminal (who does not ask for permissions) there is no good excuse for a civilian to travel long distances.

The general people inside wall's mindset is “do not wander too far from home”. That is not surprising to suspect people who goes around too much. That prejudice Survey Corp's soldiers knows too well.

But Lord and Queen quickly got the idea. So Lord worked up a way to skip Trost surveillance. It came to his mind like a foggy memory. A boy – Tommy Hunter – was with him “how did you that? The immigration, man! We passed through it and nobody saw us!”

No... the boy's name was Timothy. He would make a fine sorcerer. The greatest of his time. Or was it Houdini?

Funny thing. When he came here, he was pretty sure of his self. But lately, he felt his memories were not quite all right. He recalled seeing himself in a mirror. But the time he saw his image in the mirror was a shock. It was not what he appeared to be. Now he was certain: at least, he remembered as much as three different people at mirror on the last day.

It should bother him, but surprisingly it did not. Au contraire, mon ami. Something like a satisfaction smile squirmed onto his lips.

\- Whatever you are thinking, stop – Queen mumbled – It is weird.

\- Don't worry dear – Lord assured her – I am not lazing around. When we reach the gates, the guards will let us through like we are a familiar merchant they've known for years.

\- Hope so – she sighed – I really hate to hurt people. Even rude people.

 

They arrived at Klorva smoothly, like Lord promised. As soon they put their feet there, they felt it. It was near, and even if it was a faint presence, the person was spreading around quickly.

\- I will check the pub – Lord notified dismounting – You?

\- I will rent some rooms and ask the landlord about news – she answered conducting their horses to a nearby stable.

Then they took their separate ways.

The inn as empty as expected. The landlord turned to be a landlady. And she was eager to share news. Entertainment was scarce, and gossip was what most resembled fun for this era's people.

\- Weird? Too much weird people, I say – she prompted quickly – Look at the smith's boy for example... how come he wants to work in bakery? Wait... the rascal! I bet he wants to nab an oaf, that's it... he can fool his...

The trick is to appear interested, even if you are not. Tiring skill but soon the woman said something interesting.

\- Look at that Genny girl! - the woman seemed angry – I always said quiet girls are suspicious. At sudden she punched that nice noble boy. What was that for? The boy was so fine and elegant, but Genny screamed about robbing her grama.. no her grife... that's not quite the word... the word was funny, I recall a fairy tale about a flying lion griffon that's it.

“Really that's it” Queen thought herself: - These are hard times... I guess the poor girl snapped out, like many people. Was she drag out to a sanatorium?

The woman thought a bit: - Perhaps you are right... Oh my, I hope you don't think I am heartless... the poor girl, that makes sense. I don't think they took her for such place. I guess they put her in jail like the others poor souls.

And she went on until it was supper time and was time for doing meal for her two only guests. Queen excused herself to walk a bit while she waited for her company and her meal.

She walked straight to jail.

Lord made such lovely acquaintances. A pickpocket, a thief and then a throat cutter.

They were snoozing and dreaming about gold. Funny thing to peek up in their dreams. They directed him to the worse put in the area.

Where Lord was at moment smiling his most sincere smile to the bartender. (he can not help, the bartender is cute although a bit rough. Understandable considering where he works on)

\- Hey! - another rude and big man intruded his personal space – We don't like the likes of you here.

\- Pardon? - Lord answered – what would be the likes of me and the likes of you?

\- We do not like fagots – the ugly man spat on his face – Men who dress like women.

Lord looked at himself: - Sure I do not know any woman who dress like me. And about being weak – if that's what you mean – If I knock you down (outside the bar of course, we do not need to make a mess of this fine establishment) would you leave me in peace to enjoy my drink?

Thirty seconds, Lord was back: - Wow that took some time.

No single speck of dust or dirty on his “woman clothes”. That impressed the tough guys in the pub. Even the bartender.

\- Your beer, sir – he offered.

\- Thanks – Lord smiled back.

\- I take you are here to be entertained? - the bartender asked – If you, I apologize but we do not have such.

\- Cute way to decline my request – Lord giggled – But no. You are such a sweetie, but I am not looking for such thing.

That surprised a bit the young man: - Oh? So what our client is looking for?

Taking a sip of his beer, Lord said: - Information. Did you see something weird these days. Excluding me, of course.

For a strange man, the bartender soon recognized something their world lacked: sanity. The strange had sane eyes. Even if he dressed funny clothes, he was standing in front of a person who managed to keep sane even after walked straight on madness.

A handsome bartender able survive this environment quickly recognized it. The funny clothes were distraction. They hinder the real issue and made enemies careless.

\- Excluding you, sir? - finally the young man answered – Like what?

\- Like soldiers going crazy with no titan around – Lord answered.

Jeanny. Poor Jeanny. Never thought that harmless girl could raise such a ruckus on the soldiers.

\- I had a friend – the bartender answered – she did something that made the soldiers angry. They arrested her and now she is gone.

\- You talk like she is dead – Lord observed a bit worried.

The youth shrugged: - Must be. You can not beat a noble and go for a walk afterwards.

\- Why should your friend do such thing?

\- Who knows? - the lad answered – Perhaps that noble crushed her family. Perhaps they killed one of her brothers.

\- This Jeanny is a friend or an acquaintance? - Lord asked a bit amused.

\- Of course she was my friend! - the young man seemed offended.

Lord thought for a moment: - And even so, you can not recall her family... neither you are sure she had such brother.

The bartender froze. That's right. She was his friend. Not a drunk friend on the bar. A real friend from childhood.

But he could not recall a single thing about her.

\- You are right about weirdness – Lord smiled – By the way, let me introduce myself. You can call me Lord Baterist. First name Lord, family name Baterist. And you are...?

 

Queen went straight for the jail on the district. She wore her ragged cloths when she went back home. When she told Mom and Dad what happened, and how her brother gave his life for her to not starve to death.

That clothing was appropriate for mundanes to arrest a beggar. Inside jail, she listened.

Genny or Jeanny. That name again. Again they told her about a Griffon but what it was draw was not a griffon. They pointed at the wall the drawing Genny did herself with her own blood.

It was not a griffon. If the ladies from 13th floor taught her right, she was pretty sure it was not a winged lion.

It was a glyph.

A delirious man stinking like a cow was blabling - They sai' they took Jeanny to the solitaire, but no.. no one trick John Fool... The old castle, I know nobody comes alive from the old castle. Poor Jack Bite, Mary Nuts, none of my friends came back... Hey, no! No! I don wanna go!

\- Get up, you drunk! - the soldier grabbed the poor man's arm – Do not make a fush, you shit.

Queen saw her chance. She jumped to the guard and bite his arm. Then she started barking and saying: - Sirens and crowns, and the King of fools no fooled by Sunday.

\- Another crazy bitch? - the soldier hit her angrily – If you want so much to take his place then let's go now!

At the door, Queen made eye contact to Lord who just arrived at the spot “Follow the carriage.”

 

\- Friend of yours? - Johann asked.

\- Acquaintance – Lord Baterist answered – Just met a couple of days ago, Mister Drunkyard.

\- I told you my name is Johann – the young man replied a bit confused – Johann Königsmann.

Lord smiled: - Man of the king. Suits yourself. But I will not call you that. If you really want to come with me, giving your true name is giving your true nature. And that would be dangerous if your enemy is to find out.

\- What the hell are you talking about? - Johann grumbled.

\- Never mind – Lord Baterist answered – I explained your friend was not crazy. Soldiers do not arrest crazy people. They arrest who they think are dangerous people. It not make sense they arrest poor lunatics, does it?

\- People from Moon can see Earth from a different perspective – Lord explained – Crazy people can see the world through different lenses. Most times, we say their lenses were cracked. What if their lenses are perfect? That perhaps normal people sees the world through cracked lenses. What if they see everything, and that is too much to see and remain sane?

\- Our true names give us unity, purpose, balance. When everything cracks down, you can rely on yourself. Giving it away it will weak you and strength your enemy. So for now, do not use your real name. You are Mister if somebody asks. Drunkyard if somebody asks your surname.

That was craziness, but it made sense. And that frightened Johann.

Was he crazy to go to such lengths for a woman he really did not know? He thought her a friend, but now...

No... he had to help. Something in his guts looked back at him disapprovingly for doing nothing for her.

\- Where are they going? - Johann's voice was just a whisper.

\- I bet a drink it is that noble's home – Lord answered pointing a castle.

\- Then, we can do nothing – Johann sighed – I doubt I could even take Genny out of jail, but from a fortress? No way.

Lord seemed surprised: - For a man pledged to serve a King, you give up too easily.

 

“What came to me to do it?”

Genny could not understand what happened. She always avoided trouble. She never attracted attention upon herself. That was the best way to survive.

Being a weirdo that is it.

She was born at the year 800, but looked like she was on her early twenties. She guessed (rightly) she was stuck on her twenty first birthday. Talk about that alone to attract unwanted attraction from old geezers.

But it was harder to keep a low profile when Humanity's territory was so restricted. She moved along the cities and the borders from time to time. And that worked while humans were in a big shit mess, at the first titan years.

Lately it became quieter and safer. And that was bad news for Genny. Because, when the world is a ruckus, documents got messed as well. Safe and peaceful world means ordered documents and bureaucracy.

Means she can be noticed. Means people would come for her.

So what come over her to jump to that snob brat?

She saw a lot of these nobles, in her fifty years of life. They claimed nobility, but the true was: before the Titans, they were common folk like anyone else. She saw them rise and stand up against titans, and doing so they established the foundations of this closed society at her toddler’s time. Then, she saw them garbing themselves this crowns and scepters and asking the people to call them Majesty, My Lord and My Lady.

(wait... I am not supposed to remember this... they said it happened a century ago).

Time and again, she saw them going afar on parades, showing themselves.

But when she saw that haughty boy alongside that noble man, she could not restrain herself. What for she jumped at them?

\- The nerve to attack the …. family? - the soldier commented.

\- Forget about them... - an officer snaped - … pray … ord Reiss is safe.

Hatred. Hatred that could not be restrained. She saw a symbol... wait it was not its correct name. A sygil? The pattern was engraved on her mind.

Credit of this art: Isaac Yanes, Graphic Designer https://www.behance.net/isaacyanes

Once she looked upon that same lad and nothing happened. But when she felt the man at his side this time... her mind burned! Something inside her said “that is not right, that does not belong to them”.

But what did not belong to them, for God's sake?

It was a nice night. Dot was – like she suspected – a bit restrained, but even so he was very skillful after some of her leading. Dawn would rise only in two hours, but she woke him up nonetheless.

\- Rise and shine, Dot – Jenny smiled – Time to go home.

Dot blinked at lost. Cute.

\- Urhummm... thanks I guess – he mumbled.

\- Can not be half sleep, dude – she teased – I know sex is hard for you guys...

\- Are you mocking me, young lady? - Dot replied a bit grumpy – regarding my years?

She suppressed a laugh: - It would be a lie to say your stamina was better when you were young, Dot. Admit it, man and woman have it differently. Blame our creator to make man do most of work. I can fuck ten times or more, but average man can endure four at most. Including teenager boys.

\- Ten times? - Dot was surprised – I can not be.

She shrugged: - It can be, dude. But I guess most women are too shy to admit it. Try to do twice to your wife, if you doubt. I bet she will enjoy an extra attention. Fully awake now?

\- Like new – he agreed – that nap took my weariness.

\- Nap and sex against weariness and stress – Jenny snapped – You would be surprised that only sleeping would not be so effective as that combo.

Dot thought for a moment: - That is true, although I never realized it... sorry, Jennifer but this is goodbye. I doubt we will ever meet again...

\- Well, Dot... - Jenny replied stretching - this is a small world. But I respect your decision, to not cheat on your wife, pal.

 

Sure thing morning seemed brighter after a proper meal. It was almost like a Disney movie. Although its songs probably long forgotten, and Jenny was not exactly like a Disney princess to sing out of blue.

So she only walked the streets whistling Queen's I Wanna Break Free refrain.

\- “God knows, God knows I want to break free” - a melodious female voice intruded her happy thoughts.

Jennifer span ready to knock down anybody. She didn't expect a small and frail woman to stare at her, wide eyes like those of a child, looking at her fist: - A coin for a priestess?

\- Uh.... sorry miss – Jennifer apologized ashamed she almost hit the woman – I had a hard time yesterday...

\- Sure – the small woman smiled – But the coin we are looking for are people. Long time since I heard anybody here whistling the good and old Fred Mercury.

Jenny looked at her suspiciously: - Who are you? You don't mean harm I can see.. but...

A small hand signaled for patience: - I am a lost child too. I can only guess, like my pals, what is going on. But I recognize a fellow singularity when I see one. Would you mind to follow me around to the others?

“Why not?” Jennifer thought to herself “At least it can help to figure out what is going out. And unlike the previous ones, this one is polite.”

**Author's Note:**

> See my profile for news and answers for the question "When will you update?"


End file.
